


All About Us

by egotisticalee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Yes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: a lil fluff piece based off All About Us by He Is We showing dark and wil's relationship growing





	All About Us

Dark stormed into the kitchen, ignoring the calls of his name coming from the meeting room. Bim had pushed him too far this time and he knew he had to remove himself before someone got hurt.

He gripped the edge of the counter, watching his aura flare around him as he tried to get it under control. Blood rushed through his ears, meaning he didn't hear the gentle footsteps into the kitchen.

What he did hear, though, was a melody, a soft tune sounding as if it was played from a music box. He was in no mood to snap at whoever was playing the music, especially when it was so pleasant and he already felt so emotionally exhausted.

Suddenly, he felt two hands place themselves over his and a familiar voice drifted into his ear, singing along to the music.

"Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down," Wilford sang. He gently pulled Dark's hands away from the counter, turning him around as he sang those words and giving him a smile once they were face to face. Dark stared at him in shock, but he couldn't find it in him to protest as Wilford guided him into the centre of the room.

"Would you let me lead?" Wilford carried on as he placed Dark's hand on his shoulder and carefully placed his hand on Dark's waist, "You can step on my feet. Give it a try, it'll be alright." He started to sway them to the music, pulling Dark a little closer.

"The room's hush hush, and now's our moment. Take it in, feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me, we're doing this right." As he continued to sing, Wilford leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together gently. Dark relaxed more into his arms, letting himself melt in the man's eyes. His heart was still pounding, but for a very different reason as the gap between them started to close and he felt a smile start to form on his lips.

There was the sudden sound of footsteps coming down the hall and they quickly jumped apart, the music stuttering to a stop. They looked to the door, where Bim came in, looking at the two of them in slight confusion before glancing down at the floor. Wilford stepped back and headed out of the room, probably to give them space, but Dark still wished he would stay.

"I'm really sorry, Dark. I didn't mean it, I just got frustrated, but I'll think next time before I let it get the better of me," Bim said. Dark took a small breath and Bim seemed to tense up, but Dark only shook his head.

"It's alright. Make sure it doesn't happen again," he said before leaving the room, leaving Bim in shocked silence.

Dark thought of following Wilford, but even the thought of facing him again made his fading blush go a couple shades darker. He instead went back to his room and instantly opened his laptop, searching up the lyrics. Typing them out brought back the memory of Wilford’s low voice, singing every word perfectly, as if he knew the song off by heart.

He put his earphones on and listened to the song once he had found it. His heart started to beat wildly again as he listened to the lyrics. This was a song clearly about people deeply in love… so why had Wilford sung it to him? His cheeks were so dark they were almost black as he curled up on the seat, feeling like a high schooler with a crush. He decided that he had to do something back. If Wilford really was sending him a message, he wanted him to know that he had heard him.

 

Dark was usually a master of the art of subtlety. Wilford, however, seemed to throw all that away, which is why Dark was outside the man’s room the next day, anxiously waiting for him to answer his knock.

Wilford eventually opened the door, giving Dark a confused look that only got more confused as he noticed Dark’s nervousness.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Dark swallowed and shook his head, motioning with his head towards Wilford’s room.

"May I come in?" he asked. Wilford quickly nodded and stepped back, giving Dark space to go past him. He walked into the room and turned to face Wilford, giving him a small smile as he reached out with his aura to carefully shut the door.

"You know I don't like leaving things unfinished, so…" he started. He snapped his fingers and the song started, just at the end of the chorus. Dark took a deep breath and started to sing along to the verse.

"Suddenly, I'm feeling brave. I don't know what's got into me, why I feel this way," he sang. He walked slowly towards Wilford, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning close.

"Can we dance real slow? Can I hold you? Can I hold you close?" He swayed carefully to the music, relaxing more as Wilford joined in and wrapped his arms around Dark's waist. He joined him for the next part as they spun around the room.

"The room's hush hush, and now's our moment. Take it in, feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me, we're doing this right," they sang. The gap between them started to close again and they found themselves a mere inch away as their voices trailed off as well.

Neither was entirely sure who leaned in first, but suddenly the gap finally closed. The kiss was gentle, the music fading out as Dark let everything focus on the soft lips against his and the warm hands pulling him impossibly closer. He lifted his hands just enough to thread them through Wilford’s soft hair. They sighed into the kiss, feeling no rush, no urgency, just a comforting relief.

"I love you," Wilford admitted once they parted, pulling Dark a little closer as if scared that he'll disappear any moment. Dark bit his lip even as he smiled, looking down to the floor.

He could have taken days to reply. He could have thought over who he is, what he is, if he is even capable of reciprocating the words. He could have thought over what Wilford meant to him, how good of an idea it would be to have something between them.

He knew, though, that in that moment, there were no other four words he wanted to say.

"I love you too," he replied as he looked back up at Wilford. The man seemed to let out a breath he was holding and he leaned down to give Dark a quick kiss this time.

 

Dark smiled fondly at the memory of that day as he followed Wilford down to the beach. There was something different about today; he could tell it from the way Wilford seemed to thrum with energy, or rather, more energy than usual. Pulling his coat closer with the hand that wasn't held in Wilford’s, he moved closer to him to try and catch some of the heat that always seemed to radiate off him. He stayed quiet, though, having already grumbled about the fact that Wilford was dragging him out to a beach in the middle of the night in November. He had to admit, the beach was peaceful without anyone else and the water looked beautiful, illuminated only by the moon.

Wilford let go of his hand to get out the blanket they had brought, spreading it across the ground and placing the boombox he had brought down on it. He sat down and gestured for Dark to sit down next to him, pulling him close when he did.

"So… what do you think?" he asked. Dark smiled up at him and affectionately rolled his eyes.

"It's… nice. Quiet. I love it," he admitted. Wilford smiled proudly and pulled Dark closer until he was sitting sideways on Wilford’s lap. He let himself relax against the man’s chest, closing his eyes and listening to the music.

A familiar tune started to play, and he opened his eyes to look up at Wilford, who was pretending not to notice. His attempt was rather poor, though, as he was smiling widely and after a few moments he looked down at Dark and over at the boombox.

"Oh, I like this song! It brings back good memories. What a coincidence, hm?" he asked. Dark snorted and nodded, leaning closer to him.

"Yeah, a coincidence," he muttered. Wilford laughed lightly and a devilish glint formed in his eyes before he stood up with Dark in his arms, moving from side to side and slowly spinning them. Dark let out a yelp, cheeks flushing, as he gripped onto Wilford’s shoulders tightly. He joined in the laugh after a moment until both of them were breathless. Wilford carefully set him down and they got their breath back.

"Shall we dance?" Wilford finally asked, offering his hand out. Dark smiled and nodded, taking it and getting himself into position. He counted them in and Wilford started to sing again as they started to dance.

"'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love, spotlight's shining, it's all about us. It's all about us. And every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I've never felt but it's all about us," he sang. Dark laughed again, pointedly looking at the empty beach all around them, but Wilford simply guided his chin back to look at him. He slowed them to a stop and slowly let go of Dark, taking a step back.

“Wilford, is something wro-” he started, only to choke on his words as Wilford searched in his pocket whilst he got down on one knee. He brought out a small box, holding it up and opening it to reveal a ring - a silver band with a gemstone in the middle. It seemed to be pure black, but every tiny movement made it glitter with a million different colours in the moonlight.

"It's black opal… it reminded me of you. You have to look closely to see its true colours, but when you do… they're beautiful," Wilford started. Dark simply stared at him in shock, feeling tears form in his eyes from the sheer amount of emotion he felt.

"Dark… I love you more than I've loved anything else in my life. No matter what, I'm happiest when I'm with you, and… I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So, Dark, will you marry me?" he asked.

Dark tried to speak, but he couldn't get the words past the lump in his throat. He settled for nodding frantically and giving Wilford the widest smile he could give as he took deep breaths. Wilford smiled back and slowly stood up, taking the ring out and taking Dark’s hand with his other one. He looked up at Dark again, searching for any hesitation.

"Yes!" Dark cried finally, letting out a noise that was part laugh, part sob.

"Wilford, I love you so much, yes, of course I will marry you!" Wilford laughed lightly and placed the ring on Dark’s finger before pulling him close. Dark wrapped his arms around Wilford’s neck, and easy gesture that was almost muscle memory now, and they looked at each other for a moment. Dark got lost in Wilford’s eyes until he noticed they were closing, but by then it was only seconds before Wilford leaned in and kissed him deeply.

 

Dark smiled to himself as he looked over the new ring on his finger; a thick golden band that matched the one on Wilford’s hand. A sign that they were together and nothing would tear them apart.

It had been a fairly quiet wedding, one shared amongst their closest friends only. Now they were in the back garden of the house, the sun shining down on them as people chatted around them and music played faintly. Dark looked over to where his fingers were interlaced with Wilford’s. He followed his arm up to admire the man that he could now call his husband. Wilford seemed to notice and he looked back at Dark, smiling softly as a faint blush rose to his cheeks.

"Hey, beautiful," he said as he squeezed Dark’s hand gently. Dark blushed and laughed lightly.

"Hey, yourself," he replied. Wilford smiled and leaned a little closer so he could murmur in Dark’s ear.

"Do you hear that, love? They're playing our song," he said, or rather sang, nodding towards the speakers that were dotted around. Dark paused to listen, smiling wider as he realised Wilford was right and that he had sang along.

"Do you think we’re ready?" he sang back. Wilford hummed and stood up, leading Dark to join him as he headed towards a clearing in the middle of the tables. They held each other close and started to dance.

"Isn't our first dance meant to be to the whole song?" Dark asked with amusement. Wilford hummed and dipped him, making him gasp and hold on tightly. He gave the man a half-hearted glare as they straightened back up.

"It's our wedding, Darky. We do what we want. We have the rest of our lives to dance to as much of this song as we want," Wilford said. Dark nodded in agreement and focused on moving, on the security of Wilford’s arm around his waist and the happiness he felt bubbling up from his heart. Wilford hummed along to the tune, looking down at Dark with a look in his eyes that made Dark’s blush deepen.

"It's all about us," Wilford sang along to the last line and they started to laugh as the others cheered. Dark leaned forward to hide his face in Wilford’s chest. He laughed as Wilford picked him up and started to carry him back to their table.

As they walked, Dark took the time to look up at Wilford and take in all of his features. The man seemed to glow with happiness and he didn't doubt that probably looked similar. He curled up towards Wilford as they sat down and smiled fondly.

"I love you," he murmured, wanting to say so much more in those three words. Wilford smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek, a simple gesture, letting him know that he heard him.

"I love you too."


End file.
